A Nightmare (COMPLETE)
by GrammerPolice
Summary: Jason, Dick and Tim are kidnapped and tortured. One of them will have to make a sacrifice that cannot be undone. Full summary on the inside!


**Summary:**

 _ **Tim, Jason and Dick are kidnapped, one of them will make a sacrifice that can never be undone.**_

 **This is a one-shot based on a nightmare I had about my sisters and I. So, naturally, this is a Bat Bros fic! There's no backstory to how they got into their predicament. Sorry, but I just wrote down my nightmare.**

 **This is in an AU, so no superhero stuff is mentioned. OR it could be in the superhero universe, and I just don't say anything about it O-o.**

 **Eh, it's all up to speculation.**

 **There's (implied) torture and major character death, so beware!**

 **Word Count:** _ **996**_

 **Last Updated:** _ **4/5/18**_

 **It's Rated T for a reason, folks!**

It all had happened so fast. Their memory of that week was a blur. But they could all remember the pain.

The screaming, the forced smiles, the crying, the false reassurance, the single gunshot ringing through the deafening silence, his body falling limply to the ground, the blood forever stained into their minds. Nobody, let alone a child, should have to go through that, witness that.

They were in a room, it was bleak and dark. The shadows seemed to suck you in until you couldn't get out, no matter how hard you tried, how hard you fought to escape.

He had a gun pressed to his skull, another gun in his own hands, the steel was freezing cold in his hands. Tears streamed down his cut and bruised face, drip, drip, dripping on the hard, concrete floor.

Why was this happening to them?

His two adoptive brothers were kneeling on the ground in front of him and the man with the gun. Dick had tears dripping down his face, but he had a smile on his lips, he was trying to keep calm, trying to make this horrible situation a little more bearable. Tim was kneeling a few feet beside Dick, tears cascading down her rosy red cheeks, his eyes red and raw.

Why did he have to make this choice?

Dick was speaking in a calm, patient voice, hiding how scared he was very well, "It's ok, you two are going to be fine. You're going to go home to Bruce and Alfred, and you'll be happy and safe"

He hadn't noticed at the time, but Dick had never said that he was going to be fine. Like he knew that he was not going to be going home too.

When they had been in their blood-splattered cell, Dick had sung Christmas songs, songs he made up on the spot, songs he had learned at the circus where he grew up and nursery rhymes non-stop, songs to chase away the pain, The Quiet.

The people that had taken them dragged him out, he still kept that kilowatt smile on his face and sung louder, cracking a few horrendous puns and jokes. When he had come back, he sported a broken nose and horrible gashes and cuts on his arms and back. He had been whipped until the skin on his back had peeled off.

Jason had covered the seven-year-old's ears in attempt to block out Dick's screams, very creative profanities and horrible singing.

When he had been thrown back into the cold cell, he hid his wounds the best he could and told them through gritted teeth and a forced smile that he was _'absolutely splendiferous, you silly geese'._

The words repeated in his mind, over and over and over again. Dick was clearly not ok, he had made sure that the people that had captured them beat him the most, leaving Jason and Tim alone for the most part.

The scary man had growled at Jason, speaking in a language none of them had heard before.

"Kill one…and you go home…safe and sound", he had said in a thick accent, he seemed proud of his English, even though it was obviously not his first language.

Dick's calm voice broke the thick silence that had filled the room, "It's alright, hand me the rubber chicken. Cover your ears, you too Tim, and don't turn around"

Jason began to argue, his voice shaking as a whole new wave of tears ran down his face.

"B-but, please. I can- "

"No" Dick's stern voice cut him off, before it softened again. Fresh tears slid slowly down his cheeks, "Jaybird, I love you so, so much. Please take care of Timmy and keep being the hero you are, never let anyone else steer your life for you," he paused for a moment, "Babybird, never ever forget to smile, even when the times are tough. Stay fabulous you two and if either of you get thrown in jail, I'll haunt both your asses"

Jason handed Dick the 'rubber chicken' slowly, and tackled him into a hug, Timmy raced over to join in.

"I love you, dickie bird", the youngest bat whispered shakely in his ear.

"I love you, Dick", Jason said quietly before the three brothers were dragged away from each other roughly.

"Turn away"- Dick held the gun to his head – "Cover your ears"- he cocked it – "Don't turn around, no matter what. Remember, I don't care how far you fall, what you do or how you do it, I will _always_ love you"

The _pow_ of a single gunshot, the _thump_ of his limp body falling to the ground and the _clang_ of the gun landing on the concrete floor were what followed those final words.

They will never forget those sounds, the blood pooling around Dick's head, turning his midnight black hair to crimson or his blue eyes -once so full of life and wonder- now dead and lifeless.

 **This is based on a nightmare I had the other day, which was about my sister's and me. I decided to post this, so I changed my sisters and I (me? I'm kind of unsure) to the bat bros.**

 **I'm Dick (some would also call me** _ **a**_ **dick, but whatever), by the way. just for those who are wondering.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that rather depressing one-shot.**

 **So, see ye later, and toodlu!**


End file.
